


Secrets

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fighter Era, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Kihyun has a secret he's ashamed of but he knows Hoseok would never judge him for it. Maybe he could even help him with it.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I took my time with this one because I really wanted to get it perfect. Plus, it's nice and long. I hope you like it!

First Time

It seemed like someone was snoring now, there were muffled rumbles coming from the direction of the bedrooms though it wasn’t clear which one in particular. Kihyun gave the tiniest of smirks and turned to the next page in his book. He’d go to bed eventually but it had been a frustrating day that had left him with a fizz of disgruntled energy lingering in his veins. He was undoubtedly tired, of course, the sort of tiredness that had you irritated at yourself for not being able to just settle down and sleep. Coupled with the long hours of dance practise and vocal lessons that had just not gone as well as he’d have liked, Kihyun could almost have pathetically cried.

To make matters worse, his book had reached a point in the story where one of the main characters was about to have sex and Kihyun was forced to think about his shameful secret. _So what_ if it was perfectly normal, _so what_ if it wasn’t a big deal to other people, it made Kihyun angry. Angry because he was upset. Upset at himself for feeling so ashamed and unlikable just because of it. Upset because he knew for a fact that none of the other members could relate.

As if on cue, the sound of the front door unlocking reached his ears. It was opened and closed quietly, and shoes were pulled off, deposited on the mat. Then someone came tiptoeing down the corridor into the living room.

“Oh, Kihyun-ah, you’re still up.” Hoseok said in surprise.

Kihyun put his bookmark in place and patted the space across from him on the sofa with his outstretched foot. “Good night?”

Hoseok smirked as he went to sit down, sighing as he relaxed into the cushions and pulling both of Kihyun’s feet into his lap. “Yeah. It was great, thanks. You?”

“Well I managed to unblock the shower drain at last.” Kihyun replied, wrinkling his nose.

Hoseok mimicked his action. “Lovely.”

A smile broke out on Kihyun’s face. “Tell me about your hot date so I don’t have to relive it.”

Hoseok laughed. He pondered on what to say for a few moments. “His apartment was nice.”

Now Kihyun laughed. “Is that all you have to say? His apartment was nice? God, hyung, you’re a piece of work.”

Hoseok scoffed and tickled Kihyun’s feet in revenge. “What do you want me to say? We had a short conversation and a mediocre fuck. There’s not much more I can tell you.”

“How romantic.” Kihyun rolled his eyes and lightly kicked Hoseok’s fingers away until he began rubbing the feet instead.

They lapsed into silence. Hoseok’s eyes fluttered shut as he sat there massaging circles into the base of Kihyun’s feet and around his toes. Kihyun watched him with a smile. They got on so well already though it had barely been two years since the end of No.Mercy. Something had just clicked. They worked intuitively in the studio, always picking up on each other’s intentions with a song, making the same notes on the lyrics and the chords. Their personalities just seemed to match – Hoseok so open and caring, Kihyun so methodical and sarcastic.

Kihyun often felt like he could tell Hoseok anything and he wouldn’t judge him for it. Sometimes he was brave enough to talk. Once he’d confessed how jealous he occasionally got of the other members, that he couldn’t be as effortlessly graceful as Hyungwon, or as compassionate as Jooheon. Hoseok had told him that it was fine to be jealous because he knew that they were all jealous of Kihyun in some capacity, whether that was for his voice or his looks or whatever. Kihyun had felt the weight lift more than he’d thought just from that conversation alone.

Now he considered Hoseok before him and wondered, not for the first time, if he should reveal his secret to him. Would the burden be lifted? Or would he feel even more embarrassed with someone else knowing? He supposed there was only one way to find out.

“Hyung?” He muttered, breaking the silence.

“Mm?” Hoseok peeked one eye open, then the other.

Kihyun didn’t look at him, focussing on the book in his hands instead. “You’ve… you’ve had a lot of, um, sex, right?”

Hoseok’s eyebrows rose. “When? Today?” He shrugged. “I mean-”

“No, no. I just meant, sort of, like, in general. You’ve had sex?”

“Well yeah.” Hoseok chuckled. A little frown creased his forehead. “What’s up?” He asked, giving Kihyun’s toes a squeeze.

Kihyun swallowed thickly. There wasn’t really any way to back out of this now. He was going to have to say _something_ or Hoseok was going to keep asking questions. He kept his eyes fixed on the cover of his book and tried to think about that satisfying feeling of release from unburdening a secret. He thought about Hoseok’s unjudgmental, sympathetic nature.

“I… I… I haven’t.” He mumbled.

Hoseok didn’t say anything. Kihyun wondered if he had heard him.

“You haven’t had sex?” Hoseok then asked.

Slowly, nervously, Kihyun brought his gaze up to the elder boy’s face. “No.” He said quietly, shaking his head.

Hoseok just looked at him for a second, seeming to take in his expression. Then he frowned again. “Really?”

Kihyun felt the slightest bit of tension leave him. “Really.”

“But…” Hoseok actually looked gobsmacked.

“You seem surprised.”

“Well I am. I never would have guessed. I thought for sure you would have…”

Kihyun curled his legs up under his chin, putting his book down on the floor. The reminder that he should have had sex by now making every feeling of frustration and distress return to him. Hoseok appeared to realise where his mind was headed.

“Sorry Ki, I didn’t mean it like that. I just can’t believe you’ve never done it because, well, you know, you’re so… err…”

Kihyun’s eyes narrowed. “So what?”

Hoseok sighed. “So attractive.” He rubbed the back of his neck and cursed at himself under his breath. “I’m sorry, I know that’s stupid. Just because someone’s good looking doesn’t automatically mean- gah, I don’t know. Sorry.”

Kihyun stared at him wide-eyed, not entirely sure how to take Hoseok’s words. Did he really think he was attractive? The tension eased minutely once again though his stomach did a weird little turn. He rested his chin on his knees.

“I’ve come close.” He admitted. “There were people I went out with before I joined the company. But I never went all the way with them and then, I guess, I just haven’t had the time or opportunity to date. I don’t know how you do it.”

Hoseok smirked a little. “I don’t either.” He ran a hand through his silver locks, messing up the way he’d styled it back from his forehead. “I suppose I’m just lucky I kept in contact with people from before. I don’t know how well I’d do starting from scratch.”

Kihyun nodded. He didn’t quite know what to say now. His secret was out and although he did feel a little more light-hearted, it still didn’t change anything, he still hadn’t solved the issue. The next time he looked up, he noticed curiosity on Hoseok’s face.

“What?”

“It’ll happen you know.” The elder said. “You’ll do it one day. Maybe it’ll even be with someone you really care about, not just some random hook-up from a bar or something.” He smiled. “And that’s nicer, in a way. Then it’ll feel as special as people make it out to be.”

Kihyun tried to smile back. “But I don’t want it to be a big deal. I want to get it over with so I can stop feeling so defective.”

“Hey, you are not defective.” Hoseok shuffled closer along the sofa and gave Kihyun a little shake. “You’re not abnormal either.”

“Hoseok, I have pink hair.” Kihyun deadpanned.

Hoseok burst out a chuckle but he softened into his usual grin and took the opportunity to reach up and stroke Kihyun’s pink hair. “If it’s not a big deal, then why do you need to do it so badly?” 

Kihyun scowled, knowing he had a point. “Because… because I just _do_.” He stared at Hoseok, trying to keep up his unimpressed expression despite the tingling feeling of having his hair played with that was sending him under.

“Well what if… ah, maybe not.” Hoseok looked away, deliberating his thoughts.

“What?”

“No, it’s stupid.”

“Oh come on, you have to tell me now.” Kihyun tutted.

Hoseok pulled his hand down into his lap and fidgeted. “I was just thinking that, well, if you wanted to get it over with then, err, maybe you should get someone you trust, like a friend or something, to um… to help you out.” His ears had turned bright pink.

Kihyun sat back, flummoxed. “You mean just ring someone up and say hey, could you do me a favour? Could you take my virginity please?”

Hoseok scoffed. “Not like that, but, I guess… essentially that.” He glanced at Kihyun.

“Ok but who am I supposed to ask? I barely know anyone that swings this way and I don’t speak to those people I was seeing years ago anymore.”

“Well there’s… there’s always me.”

…

Kihyun’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Hoseok in complete disbelief. Had he heard him properly? Was he really suggesting what Kihyun thought he was suggesting? It couldn’t be. Hoseok was his friend, his bandmate, his cute and funny hyung that made sure Kihyun was looking after himself while he looked after everyone else. He went on “dates” with old friends and flirted with everyone in the band, plus their manager. But Kihyun had never, in a million years, contemplated that Hoseok would ever, _ever_, see him in a more intimate way.

“Shit, I shouldn’t’ve said that.” Hoseok muttered. He started to stand up. “I’ll just g-”

“No, wait!” Kihyun grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “Wait. Don’t go. I’m just a bit shocked. I don’t- um… would you really do that for me?”

Hoseok finally looked at him, his eyes soft and earnest. “Well yeah.” He shrugged. “Of course I would.”

They gazed at each other for several seconds, the air growing thick between them. Kihyun gulped. “Can I… can I try something?”

“Yeah.” Hoseok whispered.

Kihyun exhaled a nervous breath then slowly crept closer to the older boy. He gently placed a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder to steady himself and used the other to ever so gingerly cup Hoseok’s cheek. He closed his eyes. Leaning in was the next step, but Kihyun hesitated as his courage began to wane. His breath hitched as he suddenly felt lips on his own.

Hoseok’s mouth was soft and warm and tasted of sugary mint. He kissed Kihyun gently, cautiously, to let him reciprocate how he wanted to. Kihyun moved his lips instinctively, letting his tongue flit out to taste more of Hoseok until the elder opened his mouth and let Kihyun lick his way inside. Hoseok’s hands slid to Kihyun’s waist, his thumbs moving in little circles that had Kihyun squirming from the sensation travelling down his abdomen. He sighed into the kiss, tilting his head to give Hoseok room to take over and deepen it. He didn’t want to think anymore, he didn’t want to try and figure out what he was supposed to be doing, he just wanted Hoseok to take the lead and show him how this was done.

“If we’re doing this,” Hoseok muttered between kisses. “I’ll have to go get some things.”

Kihyun pulled back. “Go where?” His hands fisted in the collar of Hoseok’s sweatshirt.

“Only to the bathroom.” Hoseok chuckled. He pressed a long, firm kiss to Kihyun’s lips then slipped away from the sofa.

Kihyun watched him disappear into the bathroom. He brought his fingers up to his swollen lips and a smile broke out on them. He wanted to laugh, it was unbelievable. He was finally going to lose his virginity and to one of his best friends. To Hoseok. Hoseok was going to take care of the thing that had loomed over him for so long now. He’d finally be able to move on from it. A small giggle escaped his mouth that Kihyun then clapped his hand over.

When Hoseok returned from the bathroom, however, Kihyun suddenly felt a creeping dread settle over him as he watched the other boy walk towards him. It was happening. It was really happening.

“You ok? You look worried?” Hoseok asked as he sat back down, putting whatever it was he’d brought out onto the coffee table.

“I’m—I’m fine.” Kihyun nodded.

“Are you nervous?” Hoseok began running his fingers up and down Kihyun’s spine. “We don’t have to do this now if you’re not ready.”

The sudden thought of them postponing this and then never finding a time to do it hit Kihyun. “No, no, I want to. I’m ready.” He wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck to prove that. He went to kiss him and was again stopped by his own fear.

“I promise it’ll feel good.” Hoseok said, rubbing their noses together. “And we can stop if you need to.”

Kihyun spent a moment with his eyes closed and his forehead resting against Hoseok’s just to calm down. It worked but then something else occurred to him. “What if someone wakes up?”

Hoseok smirked. “I’ll keep an ear out. If someone gets up to go to the bathroom, at least they won’t see anything if they look over here.”

The sofa was pointed away from the corridor behind them. Anyone getting up to pee in the middle of the night would have trouble spotting them unless they walked into the living room. It was unlikely they’d be discovered.

Kihyun sighed and brought his attention back to Hoseok. He managed to kiss him this time and was glad of it for it instantly made him feel at ease. He melted against Hoseok, letting everything fade away except their lips caressing each other. When he pulled back for breath, he whispered- “This doesn’t feel weird. At all.”

Hoseok gave him a peck. “I know.”

They lost themselves to more kisses until they became messier and frantic. Hoseok was pressing his weight down into Kihyun’s body who had lounged back against the cushions and parted his legs to let the other boy rest between them. He was getting hard, his crotch moving of its own free will to grind up against Hoseok’s. There was a bulge there, he could feel it swelling. He wanted to moan but the riskiness of making too much noise had him gasping instead.

Especially when Hoseok travelled his lips down to Kihyun’s neck and bit down, hard, sucking his flesh between his teeth. It was surely going to leave a mark but Kihyun couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment, he’d worry about covering it up later. There was nothing he could truly focus on anyway with Hoseok’s hands running down his body the way they were, sliding into every dip and contour beneath his t-shirt. His touches were gentle and yet so strong, moulding Kihyun like clay to the shape he wanted him.

Kihyun’s breathy pants turned into a squeak when he abruptly felt his sweatpants being pulled down. He didn’t get much chance to process it before his t-shirt was being pushed up as well. He just went along with it, helping to get the clothing out of the way. Hoseok took his own jumper off next, throwing it behind him, and Kihyun gulped. He knew how hard Hoseok had been working to get in shape for their end of year performance at the MAMAs and now the progress was right in front of him. The hard pecs, the broad shoulders, the protruding biceps. It made him want to pull his clothes back over himself.

Hoseok had other ideas and let his mouth cover Kihyun instead, tracing kisses down his chest and around his nipples, licking and sucking. He moved further down, dropping more kisses in a trail going towards his bellybutton. When he ran out of skin, his fingers deftly took hold of the waistband of Kihyun’s boxers and slowly, slowly pulled them down.

Kihyun forgot how to breathe. He didn’t even want to look, he was doubly embarrassed and aroused at the same time. He’d never been laid out this bare beside another person before. Hoseok could see him completely naked now and that was scary but still turning him on. He need to level the playing field if he wanted to be able to keep going. Opening his eyes, he reached out for Hoseok’s jeans and undid them. Hoseok took over, shimmying them off his legs, having to stand up briefly to do so.

But then he was stood in front of Kihyun in all of his nude glory, straining erection curving up towards his stomach. Kihyun’s breathing rocketed out of control once again. He panted as Hoseok grabbed something from the coffee table and clambered back down between his legs.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hoseok asked, noticing the slight hyperventilation. “Do you want to slow down?”

Kihyun shook his head. “I’m ok. Just… kiss me again?”

It seemed to be the sure-fire way to get him to calm down; he needed the reassurance that the other boy wasn’t going anywhere. Hoseok kissed him tenderly, not moving much at all apart from his lips. But with enough kissing, and as things heated up once again, Kihyun’s body moved of its own accord, needing friction. This time, he felt the entirety of Hoseok’s length slide against his own and a moan spilled out before he could stop it. He bucked his hips to gain more of that pleasurable feeling and Hoseok grunted into his neck, enjoying the movement as well. They let their crotches rub together, distracted by the building arousal to take much care in kissing in any one spot.

Hoseok gave Kihyun’s neck one last nip before he forced himself to kneel up. Kihyun whined at the loss of contact but it wasn’t long before Hoseok was touching him again, fondling his thighs and pulling his left leg up around his waist. He had a bottle of lube that he uncapped and poured onto his fingers. Then he leant down again, bringing his face close to Kihyun’s to bring his vision away from what he was doing below.

“Tell me if it hurts.” He whispered, leaving a chaste kiss on Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun bit his lip and wound his hands into Hoseok’s hair for the stability of having him right there, his sparkling brown eyes locking with his own. But his mouth fell open when he felt the first finger at his entrance, carefully manoeuvring inside. He tensed up instinctually, eyebrows furrowing.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Hoseok said, giving him a reassuring smile. “Relax.” He quickly slid his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth and gave him the most heart-stopping kiss that Kihyun only realised there was an entire finger inside of him when it started to move.

He willed himself to relax into it, knowing that it would feel good eventually. He didn’t expect it to feel so good so soon though when Hoseok crooked his finger and a sudden flash of pleasure ran through his entire body. That was new. Kihyun’s breath stuttered as the sensation continued, Hoseok working around that spot with practised ease. But then he started pushing another finger inside and the stretch made Kihyun frown again.

Then three things happened at once – a sound came from one of the bedrooms causing Hoseok to jump and accidentally jerk his two fingers all the way inside Kihyun who clamped his mouth down into Hoseok’s shoulder to stop from crying out. They both froze, listening out for more noise but nothing came and the apartment seemed so still that it was like nothing had happened. When they both reached the conclusion that it was safe to keep going, Kihyun let out the breath he’d been holding with a low whine. It inadvertently helped loosen the tension around Hoseok’s fingers and his eyes fluttered close when they began moving.

The pain was very quickly being alleviated by new waves of pleasure, even as Hoseok scissored his fingers to stretch him out further. He kept Kihyun distracted with more kisses and words of encouragement, using his free hand to stroke the younger boy’s hair again. It was a strange contrast, their top halves engaged in an affectionate embrace while lower down, their erections leaked just as the lube began leaking from Kihyun’s hole. Hoseok added more with his third finger, getting as much slick as he could around the area.

“Let me know when you’re ready.” He murmured.

Kihyun’s heart leapt at the thought of what was about to happen. Of course, he could stop it all right there and then, tell Hoseok he wasn’t ready, that it was all happening too fast. But, though he worried that it _was_ happening faster than he’d imagined and that the spontaneity was making his head spin, he’d never felt more ready for anything. With his cock aching and the sweet spot inside of him making every nerve in his body prickle with desire, Kihyun couldn’t think of anything worse than stopping this right now.

“I’m ready.” He said.

Hoseok grinned and kissed him. His fingers slipped out, dripping lube erotically down Kihyun’s ass. Hoseok leaned over to the coffee table once again, this time grabbing a condom which he speedily put on.

“Can’t be too careful after that last guy.” He muttered, repositioning himself between Kihyun’s legs.

“Oh yeah.” Kihyun had forgotten all about where Hoseok had been that night. “You big slut.”

Hoseok sniggered. He brushed a stray lock of pink hair from Kihyun’s forehead and smiled down at him. “I wouldn’t have bothered if I’d known this is where I’d end up tonight.”

Kihyun’s stomach flipped. He gazed up at Hoseok, wondering if his loving eyes were sincere. They seemed to be when Hoseok suddenly couldn’t help himself but to kiss him again in that ardent way that had Kihyun’s heart beating out his chest. He clutched Hoseok’s face and sighed, letting all thoughts float out of his head, allowing only the sensations between them take over.

Kihyun gasped, breaking the kiss, as Hoseok’s cock found his entrance and began pushing inside. The lube helped it to be smooth but the pressure was uncomfortable. Kihyun could feel every little bit of it pushing against his inner walls and he loved it, he wanted it, but there was a sting. His fingers tightened on Hoseok’s shoulders, the nail digging in slightly when his hole twinged. Hoseok was almost completely inside of him when he stopped and panted from the exertion of going so slowly.

“Are you ok? Does it hurt?” He asked.

Kihyun chewed his bottom lip. “A bit.”

“Ok, we’ll go slow. Really slow.”

Hoseok kept to his word and made the tiniest of movements, sliding his hips forward and back at a snail’s pace. He gently pushed Kihyun’s legs up further to wrap around his back and some of the pressure decreased. He continued his shallow thrusts until Kihyun couldn’t remember what the sting had felt like and moaned quietly, getting used to being filled up so much.

Hoseok’s rhythm built up, his cock moving quicker and deeper, eased by Kihyun’s body accepting him and slackening from the rising pleasure. There was still an ache of discomfort, but Kihyun was finding it difficult to care anymore, he had never known anything like this, never anticipated that this is what it would feel like to have sex with someone.

It wasn’t just _someone_ though, it was Hoseok, and that thought alone had Kihyun’s heart thudding and his cock throbbing simultaneously. His mind soared with bliss as Hoseok drove his length further inside, hitting new angles, hitting _that _angle. Kihyun threw his forearm over his mouth to muffle his moans, unable to restrain himself any longer, it was too much.

“Is this good?” Hoseok asked him. He was still being cautious despite how much he’d sped up.

Kihyun nodded enthusiastically. “It’s good.”

“What about this?” Hoseok suddenly pulled one of Kihyun’s legs up all the way over his shoulder and slammed his hips forward.

Kihyun cried into his arm, biting down to muffle the sound. And then Hoseok got hold of his cock, pumping it to match the speed of his thrusts. Kihyun knew he was going to wake someone up but there was nothing he could do to stop from moaning recklessly now, he was in ecstasy. He was… going to cum.

“Don’t stop.” He gasped.

He felt it as if he was ascending a rollercoaster, each foot up into the clouds was Hoseok brushing against his prostate and fisting his cock. The doubled pleasure getting him there so fast he could hardly breathe. The sofa creaked as Hoseok slowed down only to ram his hips in harder, every firm shove of his cock up inside of Kihyun making his body lurch, his back arch. He was at the top of the coaster. Hoseok sped up furiously again and Kihyun came, a strangled groan escaping his throat.

Hoseok’s hand left his spent cock and grabbed Kihyun’s hips instead to ride out his own release, bucking wildly as he tipped over the edge, letting out his own poorly restrained noise. He pulled out and peeled off the condom, tying up the end and wrapping it all in a tissue. He collapsed down beside Kihyun who felt like his entire body was shuddering. He ached all over, his entrance sore and wet, but he was floating above the earth with a massive smile on his face. As soon as Hoseok got close enough, he grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

“You liked it then?” Hoseok grinned around his lips. He had a damp cloth in hand that he started wiping away the mess with.

“It was… it was amazing. Hoseok I-” Kihyun promptly faltered for words. He knew there was definitely one important thing he needed to say. “Thank you.”

Hoseok finished what he was doing and readjusted his position so that he could lie down and pull Kihyun into his arms. “My pleasure.” He stroked Kihyun’s cheek. “Seriously.”

They were staring at each other again, eyes locked in a trance of unspoken words and undefined emotions. Kihyun’s lips found Hoseok’s and lingered there without moving, it said more than he could put into speech. They then settled down into the sofa cushions, snuggled around each other for the warmth and the contact, the afterglow of sex blanketing them in contentment.

It was only disturbed when they heard another noise come from the bedrooms, only this time someone actually did get up and go to the bathroom. They lay perfectly still, trusting that they were hidden from view and luckily, whoever it was did their business and went straight back to bed. However, there was no telling if anyone had heard the sounds of their activities. They’d simply have to wait until morning to find out.

-

-

-

“Listen, I knew, I totally knew!”

“You did not! You were oblivious. You even walked in on us kissing once and had no idea.”

“Ok, well maybe I didn’t _knooow_ but I definitely had this feeling that something was going on with you two!”

Kihyun laughed and buried himself further into Hoseok’s body. He felt a kiss on the top of his light brown hair.

Minhyuk pouted. “I just can’t believe you kept it a secret from us.” He folded his arms with a huff.

“It was hardly a secret.” Changkyun said rolling his eyes.

Minhyuk rounded on him. “_You_ knew about it?!”

This made Kihyun and Hoseok perk up with incredulity. “You knew?” Kihyun asked as well.

Changkyun smirked. Everyone was looking at him now. “I was the one you woke up in the middle of the night with your sex noises. I saw all your clothes thrown everywhere when I got up to pee.”

Kihyun gawped. “What?!!”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Minhyuk cried.

Changkyun shrugged. “Wanted to see what would happen so I thought I’d better keep it to myself. Besides I knew I couldn’t be the only one who saw that ginormous hickey on Kihyun’s neck the next day.”

“Oh my god! I _did_ see that!” Hyungwon exclaimed. “But I thought there was no way you’d got it from a guy.”

“Gee, thanks.” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

The room burst into noise as more questions and accusations were flown around until eventually, they were all just laughing and joking, moving on to speculating other times in the past year they’d been suspicious of Kihyun and Hoseok.

The pair curled up in the armchair together couldn’t have felt more relieved or happy that this was the reaction to them revealing their secret at last.

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after, The End.   
Gosh, I think I'm getting sentimental in my old age.


End file.
